1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air compressor systems and, more particularly, to such systems utilized for pressurizing air bottles for firefighters, emergency crews and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of emergency service equipment, it is often impossible for the emergency personnel to know whether or not electrical power will be available, for example, at the scene of a fire or accident. However, since an electric motor is normally significantly more efficient than a fossil fuel-engine, it is usually preferable to drive emergency equipment with electrical power if possible. Further, it is undesirable to generate the noise and exhaust pollutants which are usually inherent in small, portable engines, since they usually add to the confusion at the scene of an emergency, as well as to reduce the efficiency of the personnel present.
One example of such emergency service equipment is an air compression system for portable breathing devices. In many emergency situations, it is imperative that firemen and other service personnel have a source of oxygen for breathing in areas filled with smoke and/or noxious fumes so that they can continue to combat the emergency under those conditions. In the past, it has been the practice for these personnel to bring a number of pressurized air bottles to the scene of an emergency so that such breathable air would be readily available during an emergency. While this is normally quite satisfactory for relatively small fires, etc., it may not suffice for fighting large structural fires, for example, when air may be required for breathing under such conditions for a long period of time and/or by a large number of personnel.
Accordingly, it has become desirable and necessary to provide a simple and compact unit which may be employed on an immediate basis in order to provide compressed air for charging air bottles which may be used by emergency personnel. Further, it is preferable that such apparatus be readily portable to the scene of an accident, fire or other emergency, be operable with a minimum of operator training, and have the option of being driven by electric mains power or a self-contained engine.